The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 3 Stop SOPA & PIPA
by Noire2015
Summary: The Internet is in a warzone thanks to Revolver Ocelot manipulating Barack Obama to to shut the Internet down completely so Ocelot's Big Shell business will make decent of money so Ben Ricky and Spencer plan to save the Internet and meanwhile Amy has experienced things with Adrian for the first time which may possibly cost her relationship with Ben.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 3 Stop SOPA & PIPA

(The story continues when George Amy Adrian and Grace went to Lava Island to save the treasure it turns out to be a chest full of dead dicks and also Adrian reveals her feelings for Amy and attempts to win Amy's heart over Ben's and also Ricky has a new girlfriend named Spencer Hastings who he met on Facebook and they are already in a sexual relationship like Amy and Ben are, in this story the internet are at a war zone because Revolver Ocelot and a mysterious person named A speaks with the congressmen and corrupts them by talking them into banning the internet for good stopping users from being online all the time posting let's plays on YouTube and such and meanwhile Amy has finally experienced a sexual romance with Adrian like never before.)

Chapter 1: A lovely Night

It is nighttime and at Ben's house and at his room Ben and Amy are already naked under the bed covers as Ben is on top of Amy and is really giving it to her with passion. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Ben is still fucking Amy while he sucks her titties in the process causing Amy to have an orgasm moan. "Oh Ben, oh shit, oh fuck me hard, oh, oh, oh, OH, OH (Orgasm Moan)" said Amy. Ben manages to shoot his sperm into Amy's pussy and then they both relax after sex. "Wow that was amazing" said Amy. "Honey it's supposed to be more than amazing" said Ben. "I couldn't find the right words" said Amy. Amy lies on Ben's chest. "I couldn't wait any longer until we had done this again" said Ben. "I know I've been dying to fuck you more even since I left to go to Lava Island" said Amy. "Yeah I had to go to your ex's to kill time" said Ben. "Oh Ricky how is he holding up?" said Amy. "Well you won't believe this he met a girl named Spencer Hastings on Facebook and already they are in a sexual relationship like we are right now" said Ben. "Oh really he trying to be competitive with us is he?" said Amy. "I wouldn't say that I mean listening to Ricky and Spencer fucking all night made me so horny I wished you came home faster so I could fuck you" said Ben. "Well you already fucked me and my pussy really loved it and its still wet right now" said Amy. "And my dick is hard right about now" said Ben. "Oh which reminds me I also consider doing while we were having sex" said Amy. "And what's that?" said Ben. "Just watch and learn" said Amy. Amy goes under the covers and starts sucking Ben's dick. "Oh OOOOOH I wasn't expecting that at all" said Ben. Amy is sucking Ben's dick hard. "Oh shit I never had my dick sucked before and it feels so good" said Ben. Amy laughs as she continues to suck Ben's dick she starts licking and drinking his sperm. "Holy fuck I came once again" said Ben.

Chapter 2: The Meeting With The President

Amy and Ben continued their sexual intimacy as the scene switched over to the White House with a few congress people and even Barrack Obama and Joe Biden are present in the meeting room and also not only the congressmen are present it turns out that Revolver Ocelot and a shadowy person who goes by the name of "A" had somehow made an appointment for their meeting and all of the sudden it starts raining and thundering outside. "The meeting will now commence now the reason why we are all called in here for this personal affairs meeting because these two guys want to share something with us and those two people are Revolver Ocelot" said Obama. "AKA SHALASHASKA" said Ocelot. Whatever and his sidekick uh the black shadow fucker, who the fuck are you?" said Obama. "(In Voice Changer Mode) My name is A" said A. "A?" said Obama. "A as in asshole?" said Joe. "Cut it out Joe" said John. And because of this A is a unknown person and it is not yet revealed to be a male or female and it is also revealed back on our last episode that he is Spencer's archenemy and Ocelot as we know is the one who tricked George and his family to come to Lava Island for the treasure so he can randomly kill them. "So Mr. Ocelot why did you call us for this meeting?" said Obama. "Well (Ocelot smokes his cigar) how would you worms like to make some real money" said Ocelot. Ocelot takes a bag of money and drops it on the table to reveal a bunch of cash surprising Obama. "Uh just for the record do we have to ZZZZT" said Obama. Obama basically asked Ocelot was he getting paid for going around cutting somebody's head off by using his finger to demonstrate across his neck. "No, no nothing like that" said Ocelot. "Good because that would be illegal and we would be forced to press charges" said Obama. "Well you noticed that there are millions of these stupid ass pussy ass motherfuckers out there using up all the internet" said Ocelot. "Yeah so" said Obama. "Well let's just say that they are just wasting their fucking time sitting on their goddamn seats watching porn meeting girls on Facebook just to fuck her all night long and doing let's plays on YouTube talking through the video game and can't hear the fucking game music and this one let's player NintendoCapriSun all he does is record belches and farts on his videos and be saying you know IN THE BATHROOM every 2 fucking seconds" said Ocelot. "Like this one time when he was fighting the Great Mighty POO" said A. "So what does that have to do with your problems?" said Obama. "What we are trying to say is that Internet sucks ass and its like a virus and if a million users keeps on using up the internet it's going to cause electric pollution" said Ocelot. "What the fuck is that?" said Joe. "Do you realize how fucked up the economy is because of all George Bush's bullshit well each time they use up all the Internet all of you motherfuckers in there are losing income taxes, you notice this right?" said Ocelot. "Yeah we are losing money due to the fact and I am still trying to continue what I started before Election Day this year" said Obama. "But I have found a way to get all of your income taxes back" said Ocelot. Obama folds his arms. "Do tell Mr. Ocelot" said Obama. "You must created this new bill S. 978 and upgrade that bill due to the fact it failed back at June and finally after all that is done you must ban the Internet for good and not just the let's play videos but the whole internet throughout the entire world and thus all of our income tax will get increased which means we will all get paid with billions of dollars from certain jobs we work that is all Mr. President" said Ocelot. Obama takes a long pause. "You two are dismissed" said Obama. "What!" said Ocelot. "I will not betray the humans so remove yourself from my sight our business with you has concluded" said Obama. Ocelot lets out a smirk laugh. "Very well but you will change your mind soon I assure you ha, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" said Ocelot. Ocelot and A gets up from their seat and leaves. "Hmm Obama I think Mr. Ocelot has a point there" said Joe. "What do you mean?" said Obama. "Maybe users are spending some time on the computer doing bullshit I mean why waste time showing a fucking video game on the Internet site where it contains lots of spoilers like this one kid is doing a LP of The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword and the game just came out now think on it Mr. President do you think it's going to sit well with the other people who are not familiar with Skyward Sword" said Joe. Obama takes a long pause. "Case closed need some time to think" said Obama.

Chapter 3: Let's Go To IHOP

It is morning now and at Adrian's house Adrian is in her room watching romance TV until there was a knock on her door. "It's open" said Adrian. Grace came in. "Oh good you're up sweetie what do you say we go eat breakfast at IHOP" said Grace. "Sure count me in, is Amy coming with us?" said Adrian. "Well I asked but she wanted to have breakfast with her family at home she was just leaving Ben's house she slept there last night" said Grace. "Don't need the details Ben won't be fucking Amy for long" said Adrian. "We'll talk more about it when we go eat together besides me and you need to have some fun too right" said Grace. "Yes we do and we are indeed best friends" said Adrian. "Yeah so get dressed and let us two women eat breakfast together" said Grace.

Chapter 4: A Lovely Breakfast

At Amy's house Amy is just coming in her house. "I'm home I hope I am not late for breakfast" said Amy. Amy goes to the dining room where Ashley is only there and just got done setting up the plates. "Oh hey Ashley I thought I was late" said Amy. "Well you are late helping me cook some bacon and eggs along with pancakes and mom and dad will be down here shortly" said Ashley. "Good let's hope our family breakfast goes by quick so I can check out Facebook" said Amy. Ashley is now noticing the white dried up sperm around Amy's mouth. "What the fuck Amy what the fuck is that all over your mouth" said Ashley. "What are you talking about I don't have anything on my mouth" said Amy. Amy rubs her mouth and feels the dried up sperm. "Oh shit oh I was sucking Ben's dick last night" said Amy. "I wish I never ask get a paper towel or something sis before you put some food in your mouth "said Ashley. Amy gets a paper towel and wipes her mouth as Anne came downstairs. "Hey my lovely daughters" said Anne. "Hey mom so where's dad I thought he was coming downstairs" said Amy. "Oh well he decided not to eat with us because he is still depressed about the whole treasure thing" said Anne. "See mom I told him we shouldn't trust that rumor it was all Ocelot's doing all this time" said Amy. "Ocelot?" said Anne. "Some western white-headed fucker I don't know about he vanished into the volcano and hasn't seen him ever since" said Amy. "Well I am going to make your plates and have a lovely breakfast" said Anne.

Chapter 5: Adrian's Plan For Tonight

At IHOP Adrian and Grace are sitting at their table eating pancakes. "Hmm this is a lovely place the pancakes are good as shit" said Adrian. "Indeed my mom and me come here all the time" said Grace. "Awesome oh by the way Grace how is Mr. Jurgens ever since the treasure incident?" said Adrian. "Even though its not our business I heard George was so depressed about the treasure that he couldn't perform with his wife because of it" said Grace. "That sucks" said Adrian. "Yeah it is" said Grace. "So I finally decide what I am going to do when I am going to hang out with Amy tonight" said Adrian. "What is that?" said Grace. "I was thinking I take her to a nice park and then try to make my move on her again when she feels so attracted to me I am going to take her to my place and score" said Adrian. "Good plan Adrian" said Grace. "Of course it's a good plan" said Adrian. Grace and Adrian kissed. "I love you Grace you are the best friend I ever had" said Adrian. "So are you Adrian" said Grace.

Chapter 6: The Internet War Begins

Meanwhile at the White House and at Obama's office Obama sits in his chair thinking about the meeting he had with Ocelot and A last night until he made his decision and so he picks up his phone and press the intercom button. "Michelle can you send Joe BIDEN in please" said Obama. Obama hangs up the phone as Joe came into his office. "Yes Mr. President" said Joe. "Call and gather the entire news reporter it's time to play it his way" said Obama. "Good deal Mr. President" said Joe. At Amy's house Amy Ashley and Anne are still in the dining room eating pancakes as Amy just finish telling her story about the treasure hunt. "So instead of finding the treasure like what we were suppose to we found a bunch of cut up dead dicks instead" said Amy. "EWWWW" said Ashley. "Damn it Amy I just lost my appetite" said Anne. "You the one who made me tell the story and thus we get ambushed by that Ocelot guy and fought off some scorpions and made it back here at one piece leaving dad all depressed while I gave Ben what he was waiting for" said Amy. "You should've seen what was on her face earlier today" said Ashley. "Ashley!" said Amy. "Can we not talk about your sexual relationship with Ben while we enjoy our meal" said Anne. "Yes mom" said Amy. As they continue to eat George came rushing down into the dining room. "George I thought you were depressed and didn't want to eat" said Anne. "I didn't but I was watching the news and Obama is going to make his important speech that we need to listen to and not only that for some reason I couldn't get online to play my numbers" said George. "Weird" said Amy. "I paid the Internet bill" said Anne. George quickly turns the TV on. "We'll see to that later I am just dying about what Obama has to say" said George. The Action News came on. "Good morning everyone this is Jim Gardner here and I just got called in early because we just received a important message from our President Barrack Obama and he says its urgent and we all need to listen to on the top story of Action News so here is Barrack Obama" said Jim. Now Obama is about to start his speech. "All right ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming here or watching this from television and there is something that I need to share with all of you in the entire world" said Obama. "Sounds fucked up" said Ashley. "SHHH" said George. "Last night these 2 upset civilians who we cannot mention any names and came to us for help and they explained to us the reason why we were losing income taxes another words why our economy is fucked up and certain people couldn't get any jobs and because this we have nowhere to leave but the fucking streets and now this time this shit right will come to an end which is why that I have created and updated the new Internet bill S. 978" said Obama. "Oh no it's not what I think it is" said George. "And as I hold up this new Internet bill up to show proof this bill has now passed which means that all of your Internet in the entire world is banned for good that way we will get more money back and stop these users from wasting time watching porn on sites meeting girls on Facebook to fuck them and users doing let's plays on YouTube so no more questions" asked said Obama. "What the fuck" said Amy. "This shit cannot be happening" said Ashley. The scene switches to Ricky's room where Ricky and Spencer had saw the whole thing. "Damn baby it looks like I met you just in time" said Ricky. The scene changes back to Amy's dining room. "They cannot do this to us" said Amy. "My online boyfriend" said Ashley. "That's why I couldn't play my numbers online what kind of shit is this" said George. Amy and Ashley quickly go into Amy's room. "Just tell me Obama is just bullshitting about this" said Ashley. "I hope he is bullshitting" said Amy. Amy goes on her laptop and tries to go to the Internet and the Internet is blocked. "Well there goes our Internet it is actually blocked" said Amy. "No man I am going to be single again" said Ashley. "Ashley wake up the world is in crises our president just didn't something stupid and our world and the economy could get even worse" said Amy. George came into Amy's room. "Ames right this world can get a little sicker by the minute and it could be worse than the YouTube's new channel design they going to force us to use on March 1st and something tells me that Obama must've got corrupted when he banned the Internet by creating a new Internet bill" said George. "Dad what can we do about this?" said Amy. "Ames I am afraid there is nothing we can do but just instruct the president's orders but someday we are going to face the fact that there is no Internet like I have to face the fact that I didn't get the treasure" said George. At Big Shell Ocelot and A sits at his office and finished watching Obama's speech. "HA, HA, HA, HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA you see that A the president is finally taken action and those pussy ass motherfuckers out there what would ya'll do I'll be watching from here on out HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" said Ocelot.

Chapter 7: Time To Call For A Meeting But First...

At Ben's house and at his room Ben goes on his laptop and tries to go on the Internet but the black screen appears with the logo banned on it. "What the fuck" said Ben. Ben bangs on his laptop. "What the fuck is wrong with the motherfucking cocksucking Internet" said Ben. Ben's cell phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello" said Ben. "You heard what that black motherfucker did today?" said Ricky. "No what?" said Ben. "Obama created this new Internet bill and used it to ban the entire Internet throughout the entire world" said Ricky. "Are you fucking shitting me?" said Ben. "I wish I was but Obama just made his speech about it right now" said Ricky. "Oh that's fucked up what can we do" said Ben. "The only thing we can do is stop SOPA & PIPA" said Ricky. "How are we going to do that?" said Ben. "Come to my place and Spencer will tell us everything" said Ricky. There was a knock on the door and Amy came in. "All right Ricky I am on my way" said Ben. Ben hangs up his cell phone. 'Hey Amy" said Ben. "Oh hey Ben I just thought I dropped by since there is no Internet anymore because of our president" said Amy. "Yeah I believe he has been corrupted so me Ricky and Spencer are going to put an end to this right now" said Ben. "Oh I was thinking about you know having more sex if there is no Internet (Wraps arms around Ben) I might as well sex you up" said Amy. "I would love to but I have to go help my friends save our Internet Spencer may be to key to saving the Internet" said Ben. "AWWW but my pussy is wet" said Amy. "Yeah I know but if we don't save this Internet this world may come to its end due to the fucking economy" said Ben. "All right I might as well hang out with Adrian instead" said Amy. "Sure I'm sure Adrian will look out for you and Amy please because this could be our last chance getting our Internet back all I know is that we have to put a stop to SOPA & PIPA which Spencer will explain to me and Ricky when we see her" said Ben. "Alright do what you have to do and make sure our president overrule this shit so I can be on my Facebook" said Amy. Amy and Ben were kissing each other. "Sure thing" said Ben. "Come on how about a quick sex" said Amy. Ben breaks the fourth wall by looking at the camera with a smirk on his face and the scene quickly changes to Ben fucking Amy on his window seal completely naked. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH" said Amy.

Chapter 8: A Plan To Stop SOPA & PIPA

Later Ben made it to Ricky's house and knocked on his door. "Come in" said Ricky. Ben came in Ricky's house. "I got here as fast as I could I just had to give it to Amy before I left" said Ben. "Funny because Spencer and me just got finished" said Ricky. "Baby my goodness" said Spencer. "That's my Spencer" said Ricky. "She's an amazing woman" said Ben. "So are you ready to get through this whole thing with the SOPA bullshit?" said Ricky. "Sure" said Ben. Ben and Ricky go to the living room and sat with Spencer who is on her laptop. "All right Ben I am so glad you can make it over here today me and Ricky had decided what are we going to do with the SOPA & PIPA situation" said Spencer. "So what did you had in mind?" said Ben. "Well since posting comments on Obama's Facebook page wouldn't do squat he won't do anything about it turning our Internet off" said Spencer. "And for the fact we can't get on the Internet on your computer" said Ben. Spencer waves the computer Internet chip. "Hey where you get that?" said Ben. "It's all thanks to Hannah's boyfriend he is a hacker and this chip allows me to go on the Internet and please don't tell any outsiders about this" said Spencer. "Or else we could do 20 years" said Ricky. "Fair enough" said Ben. "All right here is our plan to get our Internet back" said Spencer. Spencer puts a chip in her laptop and goes on the White House site where it shows the map of the entire White House. "Ok so it would be best for us to wait until nightfall since during the daytime it is heavily guarded so until nightfall we go get our Tuxedos while I get myself a sexy dress and we all will meet up near the entrance of the White House as I already placed a trance on the new Internet bill and it is hidden in Obama's office in his desk and all we have to do is sneak in there and get that bill and break it and once it breaks then all of our Internet will be saved and hopefully we will find out who corrupted our president" said Spencer. "Sounds like a plan" said Ben. "See I told you my baby is the greatest" said Ricky. "So I suggest we do some shopping right now since it's 3pm and please make no mistakes if we fail then our cover will be blown" said Spencer. "Don't worry babe we won't let you down" said Ricky. "I'll go get my Tux at home and we'll surly meet you near the White House" said Ben. "Done meeting adjured" said Spencer.

Chapter 9: Amy's Mixed Feelings

Meanwhile Amy and Ashley are the grocery store shopping for food. "Is that everything we need on the list?" said Amy. Ashley checks her shopping list. "Yes that is everything" said Ashley. "All right I guess we're done here" said Amy. Amy and Ashley are just about to head for the waiting line to pay for they're shopping until Adrian spots Amy. "Hey Amy" said Adrian. "Oh Ashley you can just go ahead and pay for me I'll catch up" said Amy. "I wonder what she wants" said Ashley. "Just to say hi I guess" said Amy. Amy gives Ashley the money for their shopping as Ashley goes to the check out line. "Hey Adrian are you following me or something" said Amy. "Oh no I was here shopping as well and I happened to bumped into you I guess cute chicks think alike huh" said Adrian. "Yeah I guess so Adrian why are you really here?" said Amy. "Ok you got me I just wanted to make sure that we're still down into going to the park" said Adrian. "Yes Adrian I haven't forgot about it I was just shopping with my sister" said Amy. "I see she is a cute girl after all but you can be cuter you know" said Adrian. Adrian rubs Amy's face and looks into her eyes causing Amy to start feeling attracting to her but she is still fighting it. "Adrian we can still go to the park but I just want you to let you know that whatever it is you want from me I can't I love Ben with all my heart I couldn't possibly have these feelings" said Amy. "Who said anything about feelings" said Adrian. While Ashley pays for the groceries Ashley looks at Amy and Adrian close up to each other when the store manager notices this too. "Oh are those your friends over there?" said store manager. "That's my sister and her best friend Adrian" said Ashley. "You don't think she is putting a move on your sister is she?" said store manager. "Oh no Amy isn't like that she just got a boyfriend a few days ago" said Ashley. "Shoot I still sleep with Adrian I mean who would sleep with Adrian" said store manager. "You might want to do your job sir" said Ashley. Amy and Adrian are still having the conversation as Adrian continues to stare at Amy's eyes while Amy stares back at Adrian's eyes. "Do you really think I go that far?" said Adrian. As Adrian talks Amy looks at Adrian's mouth and watched her licked her lips with her tongue and Amy still fights it. "Adrian you are a awesome friend and yeah I can't wait until we go to the park together but I have to go now I'll catch you later" said Amy. "All right bye I'll see you soon" said Adrian. Just when Amy walks off Adrian looks at Amy's ass. Meanwhile Amy and Ashley are walking out of the store carrying shopping bags. "So what was that about back there?" said Ashley. "Oh Adrian and me are suppose to be hanging out at the park tonight" said Amy. "Oh really?" said Ashley. "Yeah since there is no Internet I might as well spend quality time with Adrian" said Amy. "What are you going to be doing over there?" said Ashley. "Just girl talk you know the usual talk about boys and stuff" said Amy. "May I come?" said Ashley. "Nah sorry it's just going to be Adrian and me and hopefully I'll bring you back something" said Amy. Amy kisses Ashley on her face.

Chapter 10: Getting Prepared For The Break In

At the Angel's & Heaven shop which is really known as a store where girls shops for dresses as Spencer is in the fitting room with her friend Emily Fields trying out a black dress. "So Emily how does it looks on me?" said Spencer. "Like a totally sexy chick I'd fuck you" said Emily. "Yes I love your compliment" said Spencer. "So how long this is going to take I am going to meet a hot women on Facebook" said Emily. "All I have to do is get the guys to meet me near the White House after getting dressed up and our main mission objective is to break into the White House and sneak into Obama's office and go through his desk and break that new Internet bill in order to get our Internet back" said Spencer. "Good plan Spencer" said Emily. "Yeah and let us hope things turn out well for us" said Spencer.

Chapter 11: The Park

And thus it is nighttime now as Amy is now dressed up as she has on a blue sexy shirt and her green short jeans and she sneaks downstairs as Ashley is in the living room watching TV. "Hey Ashley if mom and dad ask for me" said Amy. "You are in your room sleeping I know" said Ashley. "Thanks sis I love you I'll be back shortly" said Amy. "Bye Amy" said Ashley. Amy leaves the house and a few moments later Amy made it to the park that looks similar Central Park but a different type of park and she walks to the bench where she found Adrian sitting on the bench waiting for her. "Hey Adrian" said Amy. Adrian turns around to see Amy. "(Gasp) Amy you finally made it I thought you stood me up" said Adrian. "No I didn't we're best friends" said Amy. Amy and Adrian hugged and then Amy sits next to Adrian. "So it's a lovely night outside isn't it?" said Adrian. "Yeah very lovely its cute" said Amy. "Yeah beautiful sky and nice stars and a big moon pale as death it's been awhile since I came outside in the nightfall to see the moon and stars" said Adrian. "Yeah me too" said Amy. "When I was young I always came outside in the backyard and tried to count stars like how many stars are in the sky" said Adrian. "I would say infinite" said Amy. "Yeah why waste a certain amount of time counting stars when you can finally hang out with a best friend" said Adrian. "I know right" said Amy. "Come let's go look at the water together" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian gets up from the bench while Adrian holds Amy's hand and walks her to the pond just to look at it. "Ah the pond is also beautiful I always come here to stare at the pond and make a wish" said Adrian. "And what would you wish for?" said Amy. Adrian stares at Amy. "I wish I find true love someday man Ricky wasn't man enough to take care of me and I feel bad that I dated him while you were dating him" said Adrian. Amy stares back at Adrian. "Adrian I am over that Ricky means nothing to me and I tell you what I wish, I wish that Ben would spend more time with me than my ex and his girlfriend every now and then but I am a patient girl" said Amy. "Yeah, same here with me Amy we should do this more often" said Adrian. "I would love to Adrian" said Amy. Amy and Adrian take a minute to stare at each other. "You know Adrian I really like your light blue shirt and dark blue jean pants it matches you perfectly" said Amy. "Thank you Amy you are very sexy in your clothes your blue shirt and your green jean pants" said Adrian. Amy smiles at Adrian as Adrian pulls Amy close to her and hugs her closely. "You are an awesome friend Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. Amy is really starting to feel attracting to Adrian as she hugs Adrian back. "Oh Amy you feel so good and so soft" said Adrian. Amy rubs Adrian's back. "You are so soft too" said Amy. Amy has tried to fight her feelings for Adrian but she eventually gives up as Adrian kisses Amy deeply on her lips and Amy was a little surprised. "I love you Amy" said Adrian. Amy stares at Adrian as she then deep inside fall back in love with her so without a word Amy kisses Adrian back and Amy stops for a minute. "Wow" said Amy. "You like?" said Adrian. Amy smiles and without a word Amy places her hand on the back of Adrian's head and kisses her with passion on her lips but then Adrian and Amy are really getting into it as Amy and Adrian continues to kiss with passion and starts rubbing their arms around each other and this time Amy isn't begging Adrian to stop.

Chapeter 12: The Code Breaker

Later the scene changes to the White House as Ben Ricky and Spencer met up near the entrance in their tuxedos except for Spencer who is in her black dress. Got here as fast as I could" said Ricky. "Same here" said Ben. "Alright so glad we meet near the White House so we must do as we already planned earlier and nothing can go wrong which is why it's a good thing I brought this code breaker device in order for us to break into the White House" said Spencer. "Yes it's always good coming here prepared" said Ricky. "Ok folks follow me" said Spencer. Ben Ricky and Spencer walk to the front door of the White House as Spencer puts the code breaker into the door slot. "Now all I have to do is just wait until this device automatically unlock the door for us" said Spencer. "Let's hope this works" said Ben. "It will Ben" said Ricky.

Chapter 13: Amy & Adrian's First Night

As the code breaker is trying to crack the code to unlock the door the R&B music plays in the background while the scene switches to Adrian's house and at Adrian's room Amy and Adrian are laying on her bed kissing each other while Adrian kisses and starts sucking Amy's neck as Amy moans a bit Amy lifts Adrian's head up to kiss her lips again while Adrian attempts to take off Amy's shirt but Amy is continuing to kiss Adrian hard as she is really starting to enjoy it until she finally gets to the point where she allows Adrian to take off her shirt and she is shown in her bra and so Adrian starts sucking Amy's chest while Amy starts rubbing Adrian's butt until Adrian takes off Amy's bra and her titties are now exposed and Adrian takes off Amy's green short jeans and her underwear as Amy is now completely naked and Amy is so nervous because it's the first time she has ever been naked around a female. "Nervous?" said Adrian. Amy nods her head yes. Adrian grabs Amy's arms and places them on her waist as Amy takes off Adrian's shirt off and then her bra as Adrian removes her pants and underwear and they are both fully naked and Adrian lays on top of Amy and starts rubbing her pussy on Amy's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy and Adrian. During the lovemaking Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other while Amy is starting to rub Adrian's titties while Adrian is rubbing Amy's titties and decides to kiss her neck as Adrian starts licking and sucking Amy's titties. "Oh, OH, OH, OH, OH Adrian oh, baby" said Amy. Amy and Adrian lay flat on their backs kissing each other on their lips while rubbing each other's pussies as Adrian gets back on top of Amy starts kissing her chest to her stomach and begins to suck Amy's pussy. "OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, (Orgasm Moan)" said Amy. Amy's holds her head with both of her hands and begins to cry as she could not believe what she had experienced so far and she could not believe that this is the first time she has ever to have sex with a woman and just as Amy realizes then she continues to have sex with Adrian.

Chapter 14: Breaking & Entering

At the White House the code breaker manage to input the code and unlocked the door for Ben Ricky and Spencer. "Bingo" said Spencer. "Awesome" said Ben. "We're in" said Ricky. "You can say that again" said Spencer. Ben Ricky and Spencer walk into the White House and its dark. "AWW shit I forgot my flashlight' said Ricky. "Yeah same here with me" said Ben. " It's a good thing ya'll did we do not want to attract any attentions now follow me" said Spencer.

Chapter 15: The Unexpected Lovemaking Continues

Ben Ricky and Spencer proceeds as the R&B music resumes and the scene switches back at Adrian's room as Amy and Adrian are still having sex and this time Adrian is fucking Amy from behind her back by rubbing her pussy against Amy's pussy and while Amy continues to moan with passion and Adrian starts kissing her back and winds up licking Amy's butt repeatedly. "OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH" said Amy. Amy is now in a happy mood she then gets on top of Adrian and kissing her lips with passion and starts rubbing her titties and the lovemaking gets wild as Amy and Adrian are constantly kissing while Amy starts to rub her pussy against Adrian's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Amy and Adrian. "Amy blow me please" said Adrian. Amy kisses Adrian's chest to her stomach and is nervous a bit. "Amy you scared?" said Adrian. Amy just went ahead and starts licking and sucking Adrian's pussy. "OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHH, OH I'M CUMMING HOLY SHIT" said Adrian. Adrian ejaculates all over Amy's face and Amy was a little surprised that she has Adrian's cum all over her mouth and Adrian laughs at her. "(Laughs) AWW you got whipped creamed" said Adrian. Amy lies on top of Adrian kissing each other and their lovemaking continues.

Chapter 16: Searching For The Internet Bill

At the White House Ben Ricky and Spencer and still sneaking in the hallway until Ben passed this diamond ring in the glass box. "Oh shit" said Ben. "What now Ben?" said Ricky. "That diamond is beautiful I was going to buy Amy a ring earlier today until I decided to help you guys" said Ben. "Ben now this is not the time to think about your girlfriend at this moment you do realize the world is in crises because of no Internet" said Spencer. "I know but I must do what I must to keep my woman" said Ben. Ben uses his fist to break the glass box and picks up a diamond ring. (Screams) "Ben!" said Spencer. "Calm down baby at least the alarm didn't go off" said Ricky. "That might be Michelle's ring" said Spencer. "Well fuck her it belongs to Amy now" said Ben. "What you mean?" said Spencer. "Are you going to do what I think you're doing?" said Ricky. "Yes I decided to ask Amy to marry me" said Ben. "Oh so soon man" said Ricky. "Amy is the girl of my dreams and I am sure she is the right girl for me" said Ben. "Ok we can talk about this later come on I think his office is just right up those stairs" said Spencer. Ben Ricky and Spencer go up the stairs and made it to Obama's office door. "Bingo there is his office and luckily for us we don't need a code breaker" said Spencer. Spencer opens the door as they then walk into Obama's office. "Whoa" said Ricky. "Holy shit it's the first time I ever step foot into the president's office" said Ben. "No time for OOHS and AHHS all we need now is that Internet bill and break that shit in half" said Spencer. Spencer goes to Obama's desk drawer and opens it and digs through his things to look for it. "Come on where is it where is it" said Spencer. Spencer manages to find the new Internet bill gold solid ticket. "Yes found it" said Spencer as she picks it up from Obama's desk. "Whew that didn't take long" said Ricky. "Indeed it didn't now can this hurry up so I can meet up with Amy and surprise her" said Ben. "As you wish Ben now chips ahoy" said Spencer. By the time Spencer was going to break the bill in half the alarm suddenly goes off. "(Gasp) What the fuck" said Spencer. "Holy shit" said Ben. "Oh shit we're busted" said Ricky. Obama came barging in his office and sees Ben Ricky and Spencer as he shuts the alarm off and turns the lights on. "What in god's name do you all think you're doing?" said Obama. Ben quickly puts the diamond ring in his pocket. "Well I thought we could just take a tour" said Ben. "Really Ben?" said Ricky. "Shut up all of you I could throw all of you motherfuckers in prison" said Obama. "No that won't do because you are going to have to set things back to the way it was before when all had the Internet" said Spencer. "I will not do that and besides I didn't plan this at all" said Obama. "I figured" said Spencer. Just then A sneaks behind Spencer and takes the Internet bill from her as Ocelot came into the office as well while A toss the Internet bill to Ocelot. "Catch you fuckers at a bad time" said Ocelot. Spencer looks at A and is shocked. "Hello Spencer" said A. "You so you were part of this plot too" said Spencer. "Wait you know this black hooded fucker?" said Ben. Ocelot points his revolver at Ben Ricky and Spencer. "Freeze nobody move understood" said Ocelot. "Now all of you 3 motherfuckers better start talking right now" said Obama.

Chapter 17: Amy's Romantic Night With Adrian

Back at Adrian's room the a different type of R&B music plays in the background as Amy and Adrian are still having sex and this time Adrian is on top of Amy and rubs her pussy against Amy's pussy and also let her titties rub against Amy's titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. "Oh Amy you are so amazing in bed" said Adrian. "So are you Adrian" said Amy. Amy rubs and squeezes both of Adrian's titties as Adrian lets out a moan and then Amy kisses Adrian's lips with passion and winds up cuddling. "Oh wow OHHHH holy shit wow" said Amy. Adrian is so excited that she finally had sex with Amy as she planned. "You were amazing Amy I mean this is the best sex that we ever had" said Adrian. Amy is still a little stun about what she had just experienced with Adrian and she is speechless. "Amy what's wrong did you like it or was I too bad for you?" said Adrian. "No, no it's just that well you know Adrian we've been best friends for a long time since kindergarten" said Amy. "Yeah and?" said Adrian. "Well I never had sex with a girl before" said Amy as she smiles. "I can tell Amy by the look of your eyes" said Adrian. "I never even been naked around a girl well only when we were in the girls' locker room for swimming class but this is different" said Amy. "So my cute little Amy is bi now" said Adrian. "Um that I don't know I am still straight" said Amy. "You had sex with a girl for the first time so you wouldn't know if you are straight or not trust me I was like this when became bi" said Adrian. Amy rubs Adrian's face. "So who was your first?" said Amy. "Emily Fields wow so many memories we shared together but now I have you I can be happy again" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian share a passionate kiss. "Adrian I just want to say that what we did is between us ok and it doesn't change the fact that I am still in love with Ben us this is new to me and I felt really great that I had sex with a girl for the first time but with me being straight or bi or whatever I still love Ben" said Amy. "I know" said Adrian. "Hey cheer up maybe you will find your special someone" said Amy. Adrian stares at Amy's eyes. "Believe me I will" said Adrian as she slowly rubs Amy's naked body. "Do you want to have passionate sex?" again said Amy. "I would love to" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kiss each other with passion and rubbed each other's naked bodies.

Chapter 18: Saving The Internet

At the White House Ben Ricky and Spencer are still held at laser point by Ocelot and A. "Obama you may be the dumbest black president I know so far but don't you realized that the old motherfucker with the white hair corrupted you and had his friend my archenemy A to help him out do you even know these guys Mr. President?" said Spencer. "He called here for a meeting and he stated that it's not fair to our world that all of the users keep on hogging the Internet and post games on YouTube or even meet girls on Facebook" said Obama. "Obama you always said this is a free country and we can all have fun in the entire world and you even said you wouldn't ban anything from world peace when you became elect president" said Ben. "Yes you sure did" said Ricky. "That proves you let the old head dude corrupt you" said Spencer. Now Obama realizes his mistake causing Ocelot's plan to blow over. "Oh shit" said Obama. "Mr. President may I inform this stupid immigrates are trying to get away with everything" said Ocelot. "Save it for the jury I have hired the wrong motherfucker to this meeting" said Obama. Obama snatches the Internet bill from Ocelot. "What the fuck" said Ocelot. "Sorry Ocelot but you've failed to carry out your duties" said Obama. Obama squeezes the Internet bill causing it to break and with that there was this weird noise because now that Obama destroyed the Internet bill the whole entire world has the Internet now. "Yes"said Spencer. "Victory" said Ricky. "You'll never see the last of Revolver Ocelot but I will be back to haunt you in the dark all of you motherfuckers may have won but I shall return come on A we'll think of a horrible plans to ruin" said Ocelot. Ocelot and A leaves Obama's office. "Look kids I am really, really sorry about all of this I should've been a better president" said Obama. "Yeah when you become a president try not to set meetings for a random motherfuckers" said Spencer. "Or shit like this will happen" said Ricky. "Yeah so I'll make an announcement in dawn and say that our Internet is back up and live SOPA & PIPA is dead now" said Obama. "It sure is now I have to go home and get some sleep" said Ricky. "Yeah same here" said Ben. "It was still nice visiting the White House you guys should come back in visit sometimes" said Obama.

Chapter 19: Amy's Huge Mistake

Meanwhile at Adrian's house and at Adrian's room it is 4:00am in the morning and Amy and Adrian are sleeping under the covers naked and Amy wakes up and realizes it is 4:00am in the morning and needs to go back home so she sneaks out of bed and quietly gets dressed while Adrian half way wakes up and watches Amy leaves her room. "(Whispers) Bye" said Adrian. Amy waves bye to Adrian and leaves her room and a few minutes later Amy made it back home and goes to the living room and sits on the couch and all of the sudden Amy finally realized what she had done especially what she done to Ben behind his back as she then realized that she had got herself attracted to Adrian whenever Adrian stares deeply into her eyes and starts to bust out crying and also realizing because that she had her affair with Adrian her relationship with Ben could be fucked and now Amy doesn't even know what to do until Ashley walked in on her. "You fucked her all night didn't you whore?" said Ashley. "(Startled) Oh Ashley you scared me I—I—"said Amy. "I scared her after what I am actually suspecting that I scared her oh don't forget Amy you had me up all fucking night covering for you and you even said you'll be back shortly in the few house and I am noticing you are wiping tears off your face after realizing what you done was wrong and you start thinking what could possibility happen between you and Ben I mean Amy how could you sink this low?" said Ashley. Amy gets up and gets near Ashley's face. "First of all how dare you come near me and start accusations and for your record I wasn't fucking Adrian me and Adrian was watching a very long movie and we overslept" said Amy. "And fucked all night I know you cannot fool your sister" said Ashley. Amy has a pissed off look on her face. "Oh what would mom and dad think if you were always spending time with Adrian rather than Ben?" said Ashley. Amy out of nowhere punched Ashley in her face. "AHHHH what the fuck was that?" said Ashley. "You think about telling mom and dad I'll fucking kill you do you understand bitch" said Amy. Ashley appears to be scared to say something back to Amy. "Yeah I thought so now I am going to Ben's and you stay the fuck away from me" said Amy. Amy storms out of her house pissed off. "I know for a fact she fucked Adrian but I won't tell I'll just let Amy take the fall" said Ashley. Later Amy manage to sneaks to Ben's house and goes into his room where he is sleeping on his bed and then Amy lays next to Ben and placed his arm around her. "Hey honey I didn't think you come back here early in the morning" said Ben. "Me either" said Amy. "Well I hope you're happy the Internet bill is destroyed and you can now get back on Facebook anytime" said Ben. "Awesome" said Amy. Amy is still a bit depressed to worry about the Internet at this moment. "Oh Amy you smell like you got on a different type of perfume" said Ben. "I just got me a new perfume they didn't have the one I always buy all the time" said Amy. Amy is so nervous that she had lied to Ben and refuses to tell him what really happened between her and Adrian.

Chapter 20: The Unexpected Proposal

The next morning Amy is still at Ben's house and is in the dining room eating cereal and watching the news where Obama is now announcing that the Internet had returned to the national world until Ben came downstairs to the dining room. "Hey baby, see you enjoying the news" said Ben. "Yeah very" said Amy. Ben and Amy kissed and Ben happened to noticed Amy's lipstick is a little smudge around her lips and one problem it isn't Amy's lipstick it's Adrian's lipstick from all the kissing they done all night and luckily for Amy Ben is naïve to not really noticing this. "Like your lipstick Amy I can tell you were in a hurry for breakfast" said Ben. "Yeah I was so hungry" said Amy. "Oh Amy there is something I've been meaning to ask you and I even practice this a few moments ago" said Ben. "Ben what are you trying to say?" said Amy. "The moment I met you I knew you would be the one for me and nobody else now that we're like soul mates now that we can trust I am really happy that I am with you" said Ben. "AWW me too sweetheart" said Amy. "Now I want to ask you" said Ben. Ben gets down on one knee and Ben takes out the diamond ring he stole from the White House as Amy lets out a happy gasp. "Amy Jurgens will you marry me?" said Ben. "Oh yes Ben I will marry you" said Amy. Amy starts crying for joy that she puts the diamond ring on her finger and then Ben and Amy starts kissing each other. "We should go spread the news" said Ben. "Maybe in a few days honey" said Amy. "Yes I am finally going to marry you" said Ben. Ben and Amy hugs and while are they're hugging Amy is having a discouraged look on her face that now that her and Ben are engaged she has to find a way to escape the truth about her affair with Adrian. (The End)


End file.
